reportagenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hugo Bieber
Hugo Bieber (* 13. September 1883 in Berlin; † 30. September 1950 in New York) war ein deutscher Literaturwissenschaftler und Journalist. Leben und Werk Bieber promovierte 1911 mit einer Untersuchung über Johann Adolf Schlegel an der Universität Berlin zum Dr. phil. Von 1925 bis 1933 amtierte er als Literarischer Direktor des Volksverbandes der Bücherfreunde. 1933 wanderte er nach Frankreich und 1941 über Spanien in die USA aus. Unter seinen Schriften finden sich literaturgeschichtliche Darstellungen, Beiträge zur Goethe- und zur Romantik-Forschung sowie zur deutschen Geistesgeschichte des 19. Jahrhunderts. Zudem hat er mehrere Werkausgaben vorgelegt (William Shakespeare, Gotthold Ephraim Lessing, Heinrich von Kleist, Friedrich Hebbel, Goethe). Nach 1945 verfasste er historische Unterrichtswerke für den Gebrauch an Schulen in der Französischen Besatzungszone. Bekannt ist Bieber bis heute als Heine-Forscher und hier vor allem durch die von ihm herausgegebene, mehrfach nachgedruckte Sammlung Confessio Judaica (1925; 2., erweiterte Auflage unter dem Titel Jüdisches Manifest, 1946). Erstmals in der Heine-Interpretation unternimmt Bieber mit dieser Zusammenstellung den Versuch, eine jüdische Identität des Dichters zu definieren. Eine in den letzten Lebensjahren bearbeitete zweite Heine-Anthologie, in der Bieber den Schwerpunkt nicht mehr auf das jüdische Moment legte, wurde von dem Philosophen Moses Hadas fertiggestellt. Wissenschaftliche Schriften * Johann Adolf Schlegels poetische Theorie. In ihrem historischen Zusammenhange untersucht. Berlin 1912 (Nachdruck: Johnson, New York und London 1967). * Julius Zeitler und Hugo Bieber: Goethe-Handbuch. Drei Bände, J. B. Metzler, Stuttgart 1916–18. * Richard Moritz Meyer: Die deutsche Literatur des 19. Und 20. Jahrhunderts. Herausgegeben und fortgesetzt von Hugo Bieber, G. Bondi, Berlin 1921. * Der Weg der deutschen Dichtung. Von den Anfängen bis zu Goethe. 1925. * Der Kampf um die Tradition. Die deutsche Dichtung im Geistesleben 1830–1880. Stuttgart 1928. * Goethe im XX. Jahrhundert. Volksverb. d. Bücherfreunde, Wegweiser-Verlag, Berlin 1932. * Recent Literature on Heines Attitude toward Judaism. In: Historica Judaica. Band 10, 1948, S. 175–183. * Anti-semitism in the first years of the German Republic. In: Yivo bleter. Band XXIX, 1947; spätere Ausgabe: Yivo (Yiddish Scientific Institute), New York, NY 1949. Werke in der Reihe Lehrbuch der Geschichte * Reformation und Gegenreformation. Lehrmittel-Verlag, Offenburg und Mainz 1947. * Absolutismus und Aufklärung (1660–1789). Lehrmittel-Verlag, Offenburg und Mainz 1947. * Revolution des Bürgertums (1789–1850). Lehrmittel-Verlag, Offenburg und Mainz 1947. * Das europäische Staatensystem (1848–1890). Lehrmittel-Verlag, Offenburg und Mainz 1947. Editionen * Heines Briefe. Ausgewählt und eingeleitet von Hugo Bieber, Bong, Berlin a. 1914. * Jean Paul: Kindheiterinnerungen und Selbstbekenntnisse. Hrsg. von Hugo Bieber, Sibyllen-Verlag, Dresden 1924. * Heinrich Heine: Confessio Judaica. Eine Auswahl aus seinen Dichtungen, Schriften und Briefen. Herausgegeben von Hugo Bieber, 1925 (Nachdruck: Melzer, Neu-Isenburg 2006). * Heinrich Heine: Gespräche, Briefe, Tagebücher, Berichte seiner Zeitgenossen. Gesammelt und hrsg. von Hugo Bieber, Welt-Verlag, Berlin 1926. * Heinrich Heine: Jüdisches Manifest. Eine Auswahl aus den Werken, Briefen und Gesprächen [= 2., erweiterte Auflage der Confessio Judaica], Rosenberg, New York 1946. * Heinrich Heine: A biographical anthology. Edited by Hugo Bieber. English translation made or selected by Moses Hadas, Jewish Publication Society of America, Philadelphia 1956. Literatur * Jeffrey L. Sammons: Zur ausgeklammerten Heine-Rezeption. Beobachtungen zur ersten großen Zeit der Heine-Philologie. In: Jüdische Intellektuelle und die Philologien in Deutschland 1871–1933. Hrsg. von Wilhelm Barner und Christoph König, Göttingen 2001, S. 111–128. Weblinks * Kategorie:Literaturwissenschaftler Kategorie:Publizist Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Literatur (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Literatur (Deutsch) Kategorie:Sachliteratur Kategorie:Emigrant aus dem Deutschen Reich zur Zeit des Nationalsozialismus Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1883 Kategorie:Gestorben 1950 Kategorie:Mann